Under My Thumb
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Regina and Emma have quite the erotic sex life. Regina decides to have Emma kidnapped and bdsm ensues soon after.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Rating**: Rated 'Holy fuck!' for explicit content. I don't recommend letting the youngling's read this. Bdsm, dub-con and a tiny bit of knife play is what's to be expected here.

**Pairings**: Swan Queen…but it's messy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Author's Note**: First attempt at writing sex scenes like this, so apologies if it truly does suck. Unlike Regina in this story, be gentle. xD

* * *

To say that the relationship between Emma Swan and Regina Mills was hostile would be an understatement. Ever since Emma had set foot in town, they had both been at each others throats. Neither one ever relented, neither being the victor at the end of the argument. Of course, there was never really an end to their arguments.

Oh no, their arguments could go on for weeks. And even if one argument was pushed down and only slightly forgotten about, something else would pop up and make the proverbial shit hit the fan once again. It was really only a matter of time when all of that arguing would turn into some serious sexual tension. An even shorter amount of time before that sexual tension was somewhat acknowledged and immediately done something about.

It had been at least three or four months since Emma and Regina had begun their somewhat out there sexual encounters. Well, it would be frightening to others, if they knew what the two of them had done to each other. And if Emma had to admit, it could be rather frightening for her as well. They had fallen into a pattern of seeing who could dominate the other in whatever ways they could find. Seeing how long it took for one to break down, testing boundaries and lines.

Emma had always liked a light bit of bondage, but she had been more than adamantly surprised at just how far Regina was willing to go. She'd done things to Emma that she hadn't even been aware was legal…or even knew existed really. However, instead of shying away and backing down, Emma kept moving forward and taking everything Regina had to give. She gave as good as she got too. There was no way Emma was about to back down from Regina.

With Regina being such a controlling bitch and Emma finding herself always being aroused by the things she did, the little affair played out…nicely. There was nothing nice about what they were doing though. The frustration towards each other during the day only fueled what went on at night. They'd never fallen into a routine with their sex acts. There were no rules to when it could happen or where.

Either would show up at some random time in some random spot. Half the thrill was not knowing what to expect. Regina never ceased to amaze Emma with her surprises. And as much as Regina didn't want to admit it, Emma hadn't stopped surprising her either. There were times where Regina would call Emma up for one of their little sessions, but it was demanded, not asked. She gave no room for argument.

Today though, oh today Regina had something in mind. As she waited in her home office, a wicked smirk fell across her lips. In town, at this very moment, there would be two rather large men lurking around the Sheriff's office. Unknown to Emma, Regina had found the two men to kidnap Emma and bring her to her home. They'd been paid handsomely, mainly so they would keep their mouths shut.

Not to mention they needed to do this discreetly. Heaven knows she didn't want to have a fuss going around the town about the Sheriff getting kidnapped. The phone on her desk rang, shocking Regina out of her thoughts. Her wicked smirk returned as she answered the phone. "Mayor Mills." The man on the other line spoke briefly. "Yes. Good. Bring her here immediately." With that, Regina sat back in her chair and waited as patiently as possible for her Sheriff to be delivered.

* * *

Across town, Sheriff Emma Swan sat glaring at the papers sitting on her desk. She'd been doing paperwork for what seemed like years. She groaned as she leaned back into her chair, one hand absentmindedly coming up to sweep through her golden locks. Letting out a long sigh, Emma closed her green eyes and let her head fall back. She was exhausted, to say the least.

The night before she had been with Regina and their sexual escapades could really take it out of her. Not to mention she had a few places here and there that were still tender. Sitting down was a bit of an aggravation. Regina had managed to put scratches on her ass, ones that were probably going to be there for a while. As she remembered them, she winced and tried not to move too much.

Suddenly Emma heard footsteps, very heavy footsteps. It didn't sound like anyone she knew. Her eyes flew open and her head shot up just in time to see two large ass men coming towards her. Before she even had time to protest, one grabbed her out of her seat while the other slammed duck tape over her mouth. Emma immediately began to struggle, kicking and flailing the best she could. However, two freaky muscled men against Emma was too much for her to be able to get away from. One slipped a velvet sack over her head as the other handcuffed her with her own cuffs.

She tried screaming, tried kicking some more, but all to no avail. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, panic rising to new heights within her. Immediately memories of one of her foster parents came to mind. She'd been bound and locked away before, knew what it felt like. Her panic rose even higher, making her blood pressure shoot sky high. Before she could make any more attempts at getting away, her blood pressure skyrocketed further, causing Emma to pass out and fall limp into one of the males' arms.

Emma woke up an hour later with the feeling of something smacking against her face. She blinked rapidly, trying to gain focus and see what was around her. Another sharp smack to her face made her wince, but helped her to regain her bearings. That was when she remembered being kidnapped. Immediately she began to panic again, body thrashing, but going nowhere.

Emma tried to calm herself down, trying to will herself not to freak out. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in everything. She sucked in big breaths, letting them out slowly. She continued this as her eyes began to focus a little better. It wasn't until after she realized her wrists and ankles were tied to bed posts that she noticed she wasn't alone. She felt, rather than saw, the presence in the room with her. However, she knew exactly who it was when the dark chuckling filled her ears.

"Regina!" She spat, lip curling as her anger flared hot and burning inside of her. "What the fuck?" Emma was livid. She'd never thought Regina was capable of having her kidnap. Oh sure, they'd done some pretty fucked up things, but this…this was not something that had ever even crossed Emma's mind. Regina's dark, wicked chuckling only continued. Emma felt a finger run down her torso. Looking down, she saw Regina's finger seductively running down her body.

Finally she realized that she was almost completely void of clothes. Half naked and under Regina's scrutiny. The only thing left clinging to her body was her black boy shorts. She blinked once and then Regina's face was in front of hers. "It's just a little foreplay, dear. Calm down." There was a condescending look on Regina's face, a look of pure wickedness gleaming in her brown eyes. It made Emma shiver down deep to her core.

Emma's green eyes narrowed at Regina, lips pursing for a moment. "Foreplay? Are you fucking serious, Regina? You had me fucking kidnapped! Christ! That's a goddamn crime you know!" Regina's smile disappeared as Emma continued to cuss and gripe at her. Suddenly her hand came up, swinging back down and connecting with Emma's face.

"Will you shut up!" Regina yelled, the vein in her head standing out in stark contrast. "If you'll just calm down, you'll find that this is just one of my many ways of gaining control." She silenced herself for a moment, eyes raking hungrily over Emma's naked body. Regina licked her lips, oh so ready to do whatever she pleased to the blond. "Now…" Regina started, eyes going back to Emma's. "Look at me!" She snapped, hand grabbing at Emma's jaw and jerking her head towards her. Emma's eyes widened for a moment, but then she stared with hard eyes back at Regina.

"You know the rules. I know your safe word. Not that it's ever been used before." At this Regina gave yet another one of her horrifyingly wicked smiles. Emma barely kept her shivering from being noticed. "Are you going to be a good girl?" Regina questioned, lifting an eyebrow at Emma.

"Yes." Emma answered in a short tone, clenching her teeth as she tried to will herself to get over being kidnapped.

"Yes, what?" Regina demanded, handing clenching harder at Emma's jaw.

"Yes…your majesty." Emma practically spat the words, but Regina grinned anyways.

She patted Emma's cheek and stood up from the bed. "Good girl." Her tone was a croon, but it was said in the most condescending of ways.

Emma tried moving her head up to see where Regina was going, but her mobility was greatly limited. She slammed her head back onto the bed, sighing as she tried to calm herself yet again. The only difference now that didn't make her worry as much, with being tied to Regina's bed, was the fact that she was going to get fucked. It didn't mean she didn't have anything to be worried about.

Oh hell no. There was plenty to be worried about. Emma had no idea what was in store and that fact in itself was quite scary. But even though Emma was worried and knew some…no, most of this was going to hurt, she felt that familiar heat begin to grow between her legs. There was no denying that Emma was in fact aroused. '_You're a sick fuck, Swan.' _She thought to herself.

In what seemed like ages, Regina finally stepped back into Emma's line of sight. Immediately Emma's mouth dropped, mouth watering from the sight before her. "Jesus H Christ." She whispered, eyes taking in every bit of Regina's body. Regina had on a leather corset, red stitching up the sides. The bottom half of the costume barely covering much at all. If Regina turned around, Emma would be able to see that Regina's ass was in no way covered, just a string connected to the rest of the out fit so as to pass as a thong.

Fingerless gloves adorned her hands, reaching all the way up to her elbow. She held a leather whip in her right hand, red lips smirking down at her as she whipped it around a bit. Emma's eyes went lower, finding black knee high boots as she went. "Th-that's new." Emma stammered, eyes widening further. "I like it." She smirked, drinking in every inch that she could with her eyes.

A bright, satisfied smirk played on Regina's lips at Emma's comment. "Thank you." She said, tone arrogant and pleased. However, her smile quickly disappeared and her domineering tone returned. Without warning, Regina flicked her wrist and sent the ends of the whip careening towards Emma's stomach. The sound of the snap filled the room, followed by Emma's cry of pain. Red marks instantly appeared on Emma's stomach, angry and becoming more and more red by the minute. Regina ran her fingernail over them, grinning mischievously.

Emma winced and tried to wiggle away, but her attempts were in vain. "Stop moving. You won't move unless I tell you to. Do you understand?" Regina commanded, scratching a little harder at Emma's new marks.

"Y-yes, your m-majesty." Emma swallowed, biting at her bottom lip. She wasn't sure how she had fallen into this damn submissive role, but her body told her mind that maybe she didn't mind this just a little. After all, the heat between her legs was growing minute by minute.

Regina's brown gazed raked over Emma's body, tongue darting out to lick at her plump bottom lip in satisfaction. It could not be denied that Emma had quite a damn good body. She was fit, skin smooth and beautiful, long legs seeming to stretch on forever. Her blond hair cascading around her seemed almost like a ray of sunshine dancing around her head. It was breathtaking and Regina appreciated the view, but she could not break her role. She was here to break Emma, to show her who the dominant was in their…relationship. If you could even call it that.

When Regina was satisfied that she had given Emma's body a good enough eye fuck, a vicious smirk graced her face. "Now, I know how much you love a good visual of me." She started, sounding as confident as usual….times a thousand. "However, you're not getting that today." Even though Regina did like the way Emma was leering at her, she was rather more excited to blindfold her. This would certainly heighten her sense. Not to mention she wouldn't be able to see what Regina had in store for her. She had a few tricks up her sleeves.

Regina lifted Emma's head a bit, tying the silk scarf around Emma's eyes. She made sure it was tight enough, also checking to make sure Emma's vision was impaired. When she was certain Emma could see nothing, Regina slipped from the room. The room fell into silence once more, Emma panicking quite a bit on the inside as she felt void of Regina's presence in the room.

However, minutes later, a rather tempting smell hit Emma's nose before that low, silky tone graced her ears again. "Do you trust me?" Regina asked, sounding every bit the seductress she was. Emma frowned.

"Not particularly." After all, technically they were still enemies. Just enemies fucking each other on a weekly basis. She could practically hear Regina rolling her eyes.

Regina sighed, pursing her lips. "Well, too bad."

There was pause, followed by a dry command. "Open your mouth." Regina demanded, already bringing the cup of tea to Emma's lips.

"What the hell are you giving me?" Emma questioned, irritating Regina further.

"Shut up!" Regina ordered, cracking the whip against Emma's exposed stomach, just as she had done earlier. Emma gasped, trying to hold back the cry that wanted to erupt from her throat. "I said open your mouth." The words were practically growled this time and Emma reluctantly complied.

Hot tea spilled down her throat, burning it. She spluttered, tea spilling out the sides of her mouth as she choked. Emma could hear Regina placing the cup down, but she stayed silent as she waited for Emma to finish coughing. The only thing she did was lean Emma's head up to keep her from killing herself with the tea.

As Emma calmed down, Regina let her head fall back to the mattress. She quickly picked up the tea again. "Drink some more. Otherwise it won't work." She said the last bit on purpose, knowing Emma would freak out. Regina was itching to punish Emma, ready to gag the blond because she knew Emma wouldn't be able to shut up on her own.

"W-what? What won't work?" Emma questioned, tone frantic. She thrashed her head a bit, trying her hardest to see. It was all to no avail. "What the fuck did you put in that tea, Regina? What are you doing to me? Did you…did you poison me?"

Regina let her rant, sitting back on the bed and smiling in victory. She knew very well Emma would react like this. She'd learned to read Emma so very well. Regina finally resorted to slapping Emma's face and covering her mouth, effectively cutting her off. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Regina's tone was menacing, but it leaked just a bit of the smile she wore.

"I didn't poison you." Regina began, trying her best to sound reassuring. She really hadn't poisoned her. What good would Emma be to her dead? "But you have no idea what I'm capable of." Her smirk grew ever wider while Emma's frown deepened, forehead crinkling in worry. Regina lifted her hand from Emma's mouth and of course the blond took that moment to speak.

"Oh, I think I do." Emma practically spat the words at Regina, making her smirk disappear as a frown took over. Emma was just about to pipe in again when something was suddenly shoved into her mouth.

Regina shoved as much of the panties into her mouth as was possible, victoriously cutting off Emma's ability to speak. Little did Emma know that she had Regina's own panties in her mouth. "Much better." Regina said in relief, readjusting herself better on the bed. She leaned towards Emma, placing her mouth next to the blonds ear.

Regina blew a few times in Emma's ear, making a few light shivers run through her body. Emma swallowed, burying her panic from not being able to see or breath through her mouth. She was doing fairly well so far. "Now that you're much more quiet…" Regina began, smirking as she spoke seductively into Emma's ear. "I put a little something called yohimbine in that tea. I know you're in no danger of a lack of sex drive, but that little herb is going to boost it quite a bit."

As Regina explained, Emma felt something cold and pointy lightly scratching against her exposed stomach. Her immediate reflex was to try to get away from it, but she packed it down the best she could. She knew if she tried to coil away, Regina would immediately turn to punishing her. "I have a little something else for you too. Combined with the yohimbine it's going to make your sex drive out of this world. Won't that be fun?" Regina whispered, the tone of her voice revealing her smirk.

Whatever it was that Regina was trailing against Emma's skin began to make its way towards her hip. Without warning, there was a stinging sensation as Regina injected something into her. Even though she was blindfolded, Emma's eyes widened in fear and her body jerked. She tried to spit out the panties from her mouth, but Regina promptly stopped that. Emma tried to ask what it was around the material in her mouth, but it all just came out mumbled and incoherent.

Regina knew what Emma was asking though, a dark chuckle emanating from her chest and out of her mouth. "Just a little something called PT-141 that I just injected you with. I'm sure the sexual stimulant will work wonders with the yohimbine." Regina was enjoying this more than she would ever admit. She was practically shaking with the excitement of what these two things mixed together would do to Emma's body.

There was a shifting on the bed then and Emma frowned. It felt like Regina was sliding off of the bed. "I'll be back later to check on you. Enjoy your stimulants." With that, Emma heard the door of Regina's room click shut and utter silence covered the room. Emma would have yelled out, would have tried to call Regina back into the room, but she couldn't get the material in her mouth out. She thrashed, pulling against the binds that kept her tied to the bed.

Emma squirmed and even growled, but there wasn't a damn thing she could to get out of this spot. She swallowed, screaming internally as she panicked. She had no idea how long Regina would leave her in her bedroom alone. She also had no idea what type of shit Regina had given, she hadn't been familiar with any of the words Regina had thrown at her. While she realized it had something to do with her sex drive, it scared her to think what might be happening in her body.

Emma's panic eased just a bit when ten minutes went by and she felt nothing. She relaxed the best she could, even with being bound, and tried to keep her mind on other things than how much time was passing. Twenty minutes later, or possibly thirty Emma had no clue, she began to feel a tingle between her legs. She tried to squeeze her thighs together, but to no avail. She should have known better, but it had been a reflex reaction. The tingling began to move up her body, settling in her abdomen and chest.

Emma's mouth went dry, her desire to be touched increasing by the minutes. Emma squeezed her muscles tightly, hoping it would quell her ache just the tiniest bit, but it did no such thing. Her sex drive hit overtime after another fifteen minutes went by. Emma was fully aroused, body in high need of someone touching her. She needed release, needed pleasure to rock her to the core. Unfortunately though, Emma was left strapped to Regina's bed with the older woman nowhere in sight.

Just as Emma was free falling towards the proverbial edge of carnal desire, Regina finally returned, still dressed in the same outfit she had slipped in before disappearing. Emma shivered as she felt Regina's finger swipe at her panties. She could hear the smirk in Regina's tone as she spoke afterwards. "I see what I used on you worked. You're far more wet than I had expected." Two beats of silence. "Fantastic." Though Emma couldn't see it, Regina smirked wider. She was satisfied with how this was turning out. Her eyes raked over Emma's firm body, pink tongue darting out to wet her lips in anticipation.

Emma wiggled a little, still trying to get loose of the restraints holding her to the bed. She stilled for a moment as she felt the bed dip to her right. Seconds after, she felt something cold and fairly sharp being run up and down her leg. Emma flinched and tried to pull back, but Regina's free hand clamped down rather hard on her thigh. "Now, now, Emma. One wrong move and I could cut you. I wouldn't want to mar that pretty skin of yours permanently. So I suggest you keep still." There was a warning in Regina's voice and in that moment Emma knew exactly what was being lightly pushed against her skin.

Regina lightly scratched the end of the knife against Emma's skin, delighting in the little lines it left in its wake. Slowly she trailed the dull end of the blade up Emma's thigh, heading straight for her panties. She slipped the knife under the fabric, twisting the knife in place and scratching it against it. Emma shivered, unsure of just what Regina was playing at. She'd never used a knife before. In all honesty though, Emma couldn't say she didn't like the feel of the cold metal against her heated skin. It was an interesting contrast to feel. Emma could feel the knife under her panties, tickling at the fabric and making it strain just a bit.

A moment passed by before Regina decided to turn the sharp edge of the knife up. With one fluid, graceful motion, Regina flicked her hand up and ripped the panties at the side. A small whimper fell from Emma's lips as she felt her boy shorts flutter against her skin and fall limp. Suddenly she felt teeth against her skin as Regina grabbed at the boy shorts and pulled them from Emma's body. Cold air hit the heat between her legs and made a chill run down her spine. It was at that moment that she could feel Regina's brown eyes watching her body.

Regina sucked in a shaky breath, eyes glued to Emma's body. Although at times she was exasperated with the blond, she could not deny that she had marvelous…well, everything. She even went so far as to respect and admire her just the tiniest bit for being able to endure Regina's quirky tastes in sexual activities. So far she had been able to handle everything Regina had thrown at her. Regina had given thought to possibly take it easy on her today, but that idea had been thrown out the window when she'd made the decision to have Emma kidnapped and brought to her.

"That was just the easy part, Emma. You have no idea what I have in store for you." Regina's tone was low, seductive and her lips were pressed to Emma's ear. The blond moaned, unable to keep the images from flooding her mind. She knew some of it was going to hurt, but she also knew that Regina was capable of giving her multiple orgasms to end all multiple orgasms. It was almost like she had magic to prolong each one. But of course, that was impossible. Instead, Emma chalked it up to experience. She could really hear the evil smirk in Regina next words. "I will not be taking it easy on you today. Not after how our last little meeting went. You have so much to pay for, dear."

The blonde shivered, knowing full well what Regina was talking about. Just two days earlier, Emma had decided she would have a day where she ignored Regina's rules. She had taken the older woman in her office, practically ignoring the protests Regina was giving. She knew Regina would give in eventually. And she had, but she'd been slapped when their little surprise sexcapade was over. It was at that moment Emma knew Regina would get her back, but she had never anticipated Regina having her kidnapped. Damn, when the woman got revenge, she got revenge.

Silence filled the room once more, making Emma think that Regina had left the room again. However, she suddenly heard movement to her right. It was hard to concentrate with the throbbing between her legs, but she thought she heard Regina open her closet door. Just another moment later, with no warning at all, Emma felt leather strips slap against the skin of her thighs. Emma jerked, but bit her tongue. She refused to give in so quickly. Another slap came to her other thigh, this one a little harder than the first.

The slapping quickly moved to her breasts after that, making it harder for Emma to keep herself from screaming. That was what Regina, she wanted to hear Emma's pain. There was a whoosh of air as the mattress moved beside Emma and the next thing she knew, Regina's lips were by her ear. "Come on, Emma. Scream for me." Regina teased, tone an octave lower. Emma got satisfaction out of hearing that, knowing Regina was trying to hold back her own sexual desires. It couldn't be easy, Emma knew she had a rocking body and Regina liked her body.

The older woman's body moved yet again and simultaneous smacks were placed on her wet center. Emma shivered and gritted her teeth. "I said scream!" Regina demanded, not satisfied with this type of quiet Emma was demonstrating. She hated it when the blonde spoke, but loved it when she screamed. Regina raised her hand up high above her head, the evilest smirk spreading across her lips, and swung it back down, being the leather straps hard against the skin of Emma's stomach. Emma screamed then, loud even with the panties still stuffed in her mouth.

Regina laughed, the sound being so very close to a cackle, as she reached down and removed the panties from Emma's mouth. She watched as the blonde licked her lips and then frowned. She said nothing though, unable to find any words to say. In truth, Emma enjoyed what Regina did to her. Physical had become somewhat of a turn on when it came to sex with Regina. She'd learned fairly quickly that pain always came with pleasure when she was with Regina. While from time to time she wondered how Regina had become this way, she was never stupid enough to ask.

Emma's eyes were still blindfolded, so she shivered quite a bit as she felt the leather straps being ran down her body, quickly followed by Regina's mouth in the same path. However, here and there Regina would stop and bite hard at Emma's skin. If Emma had been able to see, she would see teeth marks lining down her body, starting from her breasts to her hips. Regina loved to mark Emma's body and though no one else ever saw these marks, Regina was proud of them. It meant she had Emma under her spell, completely wrapped around her finger.

Regina smacked at Emma's thigh once more as her free hand scratched down pale skin. Emma's hips canted up just a bit, but she was restrained to go any further. She pulled against the bindings holding her to the bed, but they didn't budge. "Stop." Regina spat, smacking at Emma's arm. Emma flinched, but said nothing.

Silence covered the room for the last time as Regina went back to retrieve the knife she had used on Emma's panties moments before. She scraped the sharp side up Emma's skin on her stomach, being careful not to cut. She trailed the cold metal up Emma's stomach, between her breasts and then down again. She stopped just above her pelvic bone. She dug the tip in just the tiniest bit, hearing a whimper escape Emma's mouth. Satisfied with that, Regina continued, bringing it down to Emma's smooth pussy.

Emma moved a bit, making Regina nearly knick the smooth skin. Brown eyes narrowed as she moved the knife away from Emma skin and scowled up at the blonde. "As I said early, do not move. I almost cut you. Stay. Still. Now." Her tone was harsh and she barred no room for arguments. Thankfully, Emma did as she was told. It was hard though, keeping still. The wetness between her thighs was growing and her desire to really be touched was climbing higher and higher. That shit Regina had given her was moving her sex drive into overdrive.

Regina stopped with a knife for a moment and smacked her hand against Emma's vagina. She did it once more, a little harder than the last, and reveled in the fact that Emma shivered from such an act. Before completely moving her hand away from between Emma's thighs, she quickly slid her middle finger through swollen folds, feeling just exactly how excited Emma had become. She was soaked and when she looked up, Emma's chest and face had turned somewhat red. With a wicked grin on her face, Regina reached up and pulled the silk scarf around green eyes up, giving Emma a visual of what she was about to do.

"Keep your eyes on me and nowhere else. Look anywhere else at all and you will be punished. Do you understand?" Regina raised her eyebrow, waiting for Emma to answer. When the blonde just nodded her head, the smile disappeared from her face and turned down immediately. "Answer me properly!" She yelled, slapping one of Emma's breasts for effect.

Emma swallowed, biting at her bottom lip for a moment. She wasn't sure she could talk without moaning. There was too much desire, too much lustful want coursing through her body to be able to speak in an even tone. "Yes…" Emma stopped, having moaned the word yes. She sucked in a breath before trying once more. "Yes, your majesty. Please…"

But Emma was cut short of anything else. "I demanded only one thing. I never told you to speak." Regina cut in harshly, leaning down to hover her face over Emma's. She suddenly smashed her lips against Emma's, teeth nipping hard enough to leave indentations of them on Emma's lips. Emma hissed, but did not protest. "That's better." Regina cooed, leaning up again and giving Emma a coy smile.

Regina retreated from the bed once more, returning with something hidden behind her back as she threw a large box onto the floor with her other hand. Emma's green eyes cut over to Regina, fear dancing in them. Regina basked in that fear, found joy in it. And when she finally showed Emma exactly was in her hands, she nearly came from the blonde's eyes opening wide in surprise. Control was an aphrodisiac for Regina and having this much control over Emma was nearly too much for her body to handle.

Emma wanted to try to move back and keep her sensitive nipples away from the clamps, but she had nowhere to go. She couldn't even move like she wanted to, considering she was restrained to the bed. Regina had the evilest, most satisfied smile dancing on her lips as she opened the clamps and hovered them over Emma's nipples. The blonde shuddered, knowing that pain was definitely a part of these toys. And Regina clamped them on nice and hard too, twisting them before she moved back onto the bed completely.

Regina sat on her knees, flicking at the clamps and making Emma whimper from the pleasure and pain ripping through her body. She pulled and twisted and flicked with one hand as the other scratched hard and rough on random spots of skin. Red lines were left in the wake of Regina's manicured nails. Emma moaned and soft mewled, unable to escape the pleasure she was feeling. It was all sure to increase dramatically though.

It was moments after Regina stopped her scratching that Regina removed the thong she was wearing, throwing off to the side somewhere. Emma's green eyes immediately flicked to the space newly uncovered, licking her lips as Regina's perfectly smooth cunt came into view. "Oh god." Emma whispered, watching as Regina swung a leg over Emma's head. Regina's knees were on either side of Emma's face, the front of her facing towards the end of the bed. If Regina leaned down, her face would be in perfect line with Emma's own wet heat.

Before biting at Emma's pelvic bone, Regina expelled a cruel laugh and whispered, "You can just call me your majesty." At those words, Emma felt a tremor run down her body. She tried to lean up and lick at the apple scented heat hovering above her, but Regina moved up, refusing to let Emma touch her just yet. "You will keep your tongue to yourself until I say so." She growled, reaching back to pinch the clamp harder onto Emma's nipple. Emma stopped all movement and closed her eyes, biting her lip as pain shot itself into her nipple and rippled to pleasure down to her soaked center.

Regina breathed in Emma's scent, a lovely, most satisfied smile breaking across her face because of it. There was a scent to Emma that couldn't explain. She had her own smell, her own very enticing smell and it drove Regina wild. However, she as not about to say such things out loud. Instead, she slowly slipped her fingers into Emma's folds, middle finger brushing over the blonde's oh so sensitive clit. Emma's hips bucked at the touch, a louder moan escaping the younger woman's lips.

Regina bent her head down and took a quick, swift lick over Emma's folds, the tip of her tongue catching the bundle of nerves for just a moment. "Mmm, you taste better than usual." The older woman moaned, licking her lips to savor the taste. Her middle finger swiped downwards and circled around Emma's entrance, teasing ever so slightly. Emma's knees trembled and Regina had to laugh. "Do I make your knees weak, Ms. Swan? Do I make you tremble?" Regina mocked, unrelenting in her teasing.

Soon Regina pushed her finger into Emma, enjoying the sound that vibrated against her thigh. Emma leaned her head against Regina's thigh, sucking in sharp breaths as Regina continued to work her slowly. "This is nothing, Ms. Swan. Today I'm going to see just how far you can stretch." There were painful promises behind Regina's words and it made Emma tremble harder. The talented woman was indeed able to make Emma tremble from head to toe.

A second finger was slipped into Emma's ready pussy, quickly followed by a third. Regina curled her fingers and pulled upward and in, causing Emma to let out a cry of pleasure. The older woman bent down to suck and then pull Emma's throbbing clit with her teeth, causing pain to mix deliciously with the pleasure. "How many fingers can you take, Emma?" Regina questioned, letting Emma's name fall from her mouth in a breathy moan.

"I already have three inside you. How tight would four be?" Regina stopped a moment, fingers scratching and pinching at Emma's skin all the way down her stomach. For some reason, she had quite a fascination with the blonde's smooth, toned stomach. However, she knew she needed to focus. "Four would be nice and tight would it?" Regina asked, not expecting an answer. Instead, Regina added a fourth finger into Emma and chuckled as the brunette squeaked and tried to push her thighs together. "Oh, don't get pathetic on me now, Ms. Swan. I have something in store for you."

Emma watched the best she could from her point of view, Regina's pussy hovering above her being a big distraction. At the moment, all she could see was Regina's perky breasts sliding against her skin. Every now and then, when Regina moved up, she was able to see the brunette pushing her fingers into her. It was a very enticing sight to see. Emma canted her hips up, swiveling them a little as Regina pushed further into her opening, her four fingers stretching Emma out almost to the point of pain.

Regina flexed her fingers, wicked grin staying in place on her lips as Emma moaned deep in her throat. She was stretching Emma out, getting her ready for what was to come. They hadn't ever really talked about fisting before, but Regina had decided she'd spring this one on Emma. Oh, she wasn't about to just shove right in. While she did want to hurt Emma in the pleasurable way, she didn't want to injure the woman and render her completely useless. No, she wanted to stretch her, prime her, get her ready. The sheer amount of wetness Emma was producing was bound to help with that. Regina placed her lips over Emma's sensitive bundle of nerves once more, tongue lapping at it for a moment before she pulled and then let go with a pop.

It was as she let go of Emma's clit that Regina decided to pull her fingers out of Emma. Emma groaned and started to protest before she remembered her place. Regina grinned, happy to find Emma was finally being the good pet. "Good girl." Regina uttered, licking at Emma's belly button before sitting up. She paused for a moment, looking down at the naked blonde's body in appreciation. Just as her darkened brown eyes came to the apex of Emma's thighs, Regina spoke up. "I have a lot in store for you, Ms. Swan. But I've decided to make you wait."

There was a pause and Regina could have sworn she heard Emma whimper a curse word, but she ignored it. "Instead, I'm going to have you pleasure me first." Another pause, but only for affect to make Emma wait just that much longer. "And you are in the perfect position to do so." Regina's pussy throbbed from her own words and partly from Emma's breath washing over her wetness. "Show me just how talented your mouth is, Ms. Swan." The older woman demanded, body lowering down to Emma's awaiting face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating**: Rated 'Holy fuck!' for explicit content. I don't recommend letting the youngling's read this. Bdsm, dub-con and a tiny bit of knife play is what's to be expected here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Note: **This is crap, I know. But I really wanted to get this one done for you guys. But here it is and I do hope you enjoy at least a tiny bit of it. Finished late at night, so all mistakes are mine. I went over about half of it before I decided to post it. Lol.

* * *

Emma had eaten Regina out plenty of times before, but never had she done so while Regina sat on her face. It was frightening yet arousing at the same time. She was bound to the bed and unable to move her hands or legs, so helping to please the darker woman with her hands was not an option. Emma wondered if she would be able to breath, but she barely had time to think about it as Regina lowered herself lazily. Just as Regina's wet cunt touched her face, she thrust out her tongue and took one good swipe at Regina's bundle of nerves. That resulted in hearing Regina give an appreciative moan, coupled with the feel of her hands squeezing Emma's breasts.

Emma's long tongue flattened against Regina's clit before it slithered down to her entrance. She quickly folded her tongue and pushed in, wiggling it a bit before pushing in a little further. Regina arched her back and scraped her fingernails over Emma's firm stomach.

"More. Harder." Regina demanded, one arm reaching back to grip at Emma's blonde tresses and squeezing tightly.

Emma winced against the pain of Regina holding her hair so tightly, but it only served to make her that much wetter. The blonde did as she was commanded, pushing her tongue as hard into Regina's entrance as was humanly possible. Emma soon moved back to her throbbing clit though and took it into her mouth, sucking while simultaneously rolling her tongue over it. That move made Regina's knees shake, making her bend a little to grip tightly at Emma's hips.

Regina's fingernails dug into Emma's skin, leaving moon shaped indents in her milky skin. Emma bucked her hips up, own arousal making her throb to the point of pain. She needed release, but Regina outright refused it.

"Buck your hips all you want, Ms. Swan, but you don't get your release until after I get mine." There was a dirty type of satisfaction lingering in Regina's tone. The chuckle, followed by a moan, that arose when Emma dug her face deeper into Regina's pussy told her that that was the exact reaction Regina had been waiting for. Forever the evil manipulator.

After a moment of relentlessly assaulting Regina's sensitive bundle of nerves, Emma let go of it with a pop and blew cool air over it. "Let me use my hands." She muttered, sucking in deep breaths to quell the burning in her lungs.

Following the end of her words, Regina smacked each of Emma's breasts with the tip of her fingers as a warning. "You're being careless." She hissed, giving one more good smack to Emma's right breast. The loud smack reverberated through the room.

Emma bit her lip and sucked in a breath, feeling the sting of Regina's slaps through her chest. When she sucked in, the brunette's heady smell assaulted her nose. She could swear she smelled a hint of apples. Something that never seemed to surprise her when she had her head in between Regina's legs. Emma swallowed, finding her words again, but with the exact demeanor Regina was looking for.

"May I use my hands, Your Majesty?"

Though Emma couldn't see it, Regina smirked wickedly before answering with a question of her own. "Do you think you'll be able to pleasure me further with the use of your hands?"

"I am far more than sure." Emma's tone was cocky and self assured.

"Cockiness is arousing dear, but are you really, very sure?" The older woman questioned. Regina was the Queen of teases.

Regina raised an eyebrow, one of her hands moving to slide a finger through Emma's arousal. Emma shivered and tried hard to keep her hips from moving up towards the touch, but she was too far past 'fuck me, please' to be able to control it. Regina only watched in amusement and awaited Emma's answer.

"I am as sure as possible….Your Majesty." Emma tacked on the formality almost as an afterthought, nearly forgetting her position yet again.

"We shall see." Regina retorted as she lifted herself from her position.

Quickly Regina made work of her bindings on Emma's wrists, but left the ones tying her legs to the bed. When Emma's hands were free, Emma shook them, trying to get rid of the numb feeling. The blonde sure as hell needed the feeling in her hands to make Regina scream her name like she wanted her to.

Emma was about to touch Regina's thighs when she felt a smack against one of her hands. She jumped, rubbing the back of her right hand. She remembered herself, though, before she could do any protesting.

"You touch me when I give permission. I have not given permission yet." Regina reprimanded.

Emma groaned, biting her bottom lip as she stared up at the body hovering over her. She could see Regina was dripping with need, but she knew better than to take a swipe at it with her tongue yet. So, Emma waited silently, clit throbbing as the torture continued. It felt tortuous having to wait to touch Regina. It was one of Emma's favorite things to do.

Finally, as Regina scraped the edges of her nails up Emma's torso, her sultry sexy voice filled Emma's ears. "Touch me. Now."

Emma's hands could not move fast enough. She had one hand holding tightly onto Regina's left thigh while the other went straight for the sweet spot. Her middle finger circled Regina's soaking entrance as her mouth attached itself to Regina's clit once more.

Regina's legs shook as soon as Emma began to work her tongue over her bundle of nerves once more. Her hands rubbed down Emma's body until she was gripping the blonde's muscular thighs. Regina gripped so tightly that she was sure her fingernails would leave crescent moon marks on Emma's pretty, pale skin. Which, of course, was exactly what Regina wanted.

The way Regina was handling her seemed to spur Emma on, making her suck that much harder on Regina's clit. It also inspired Emma to quit her teasing and push her middle finger inside of Regina, immediately turning her hand and curling her finger. Emma pumped into Regina three times before she added another finger, crooking both to find just the right spot inside of the brunette straddling her face. Emma knew exactly when she hit it too because Regina's grip would tighten further and her moans would increase in both amount and volume.

Before long, Emma added yet another finger. Her pace quickened considerably as Regina began to ride her face. It was practically involuntary the way Regina's hips were moving. With Emma's tongue pleasuring her and the blonde's fingers buried knuckle deep into her overheated pussy, Regina just couldn't help herself. She clung to her control though. Every now and then she made sure Emma knew who was the boss by smacking her hand against Emma's heat. Regina would even bend down to bite at Emma's perfect skin, leaving marks here and there. She was positive some marks wouldn't go away for weeks. This only made Regina grin widely, finding satisfaction that her marks on Emma would stay for more than just a day.

Emma quickened the pace of her fingers, making sure to rub against Regina's sweet spot in time with the licking of her clit. She was positive this combo was bringing out hushed expletives from Regina. She also knew that it was bringing some fairly loud moans from the brunette, just serving to make Emma feel that much more aroused, if that were even possible.

Every now and then Regina would let her fingers 'accidentally' slip run through Emma's wet folds, but she went no further. She was consumed with her own pleasure as Emma's talented mouth continued her breathtaking work. Emma's fingers were not without talent either. The way she buried them knuckle deep into Regina, and twisted and curled them, drove the brunette quickly towards that pleasurable precipice of orgasm.

Emma was really getting into her task, her mouth moving as Regina rolled her hips forward and back. She couldn't seem to get close enough, couldn't seem to get even more pressure pressed against her heated core. So Emma took it up a few notches, slamming her fingers into the writhing older woman and pulled on Regina's clit with a new kind of force. The seemed to do that trick and Regina gripped at Emma's hips harder than before, making a bit of pain roll through Emma's bones.

A crying shout fell from Regina's mouth as her orgasm slammed into her full force. Emma marched on with her roughness and it only served to help Regina fall from her first orgasm and free fall towards another one a second later. By the time Emma slowed down, Regina's entire body was shaking and there was a sheen of sweat covering her body. When Regina let go of Emma's hips, the brunette opened her eyes to her hands prints etched into Emma's pale skin. Regina smirked and rolled herself gracefully off of Emma. The finesse of the move was impressive considering the mind blowing orgasms she had just encountered.

Emma's green eyes stayed stuck to Regina's body, pink tongue flicking out to lick at kiss bruised lips. When Regina's gaze turned back to her, she watched the brunette's dark, lust filled eyes travel down her naked body. Emma shivered, finding the way Regina was looking at her to be enticing. A steady hand reached out to touch Emma's flushed skin, the tips of Regina's fingers skimming along Emma's sides and sliding downwards. It was almost reverent, the way Regina was touching her, but Emma knew better. And with the mischievous sparkle in Regina's eyes, she knew there was something on the woman's mind. After what seemed like years, Regina finally looked Emma in the eyes again and the wickedest of grins graced her face.

"You pleased me more than sufficiently, Ms. Swan. It has been a while since you've induced multiple orgasms. I do believe you're entitled to my little surprise for you now." The smile on Regina's lips grew almost impossibly darker.

Emma felt a mixture of fear and arousal wash its way through her body. She recalled Regina saying something to her about having a lot in store for her moments before she had been demanded to pleasure the older woman. While the prospect of having Regina do such dark things to her deemed painful, there was something deep inside her that told Emma she wanted this. It was sick and it was twisted, this little affair between them, but they were in too deep to stop it now.

As Emma's mind began to conjure up pictures of what was about to happen, Regina leaned over to her and placed her lips close to Emma's ear.

"It's time to see just how much you can take, dear." A tongue darted out lick the curve of Emma's ear. Not for the first time, or the last, Emma shuddered.

Regina removed herself from the bed momentarily, throwing a condescendingly menacing glance to Emma as if to tease her with 'Don't move.' Emma glared back at the woman, doing her best to keep her bravado even though her heartbeat quickly in her chest. She was filled with anticipation and worry, unable to imagine just what Regina had disappeared to retrieve.

The first thing Emma smelled when Regina returned was smoke. Quickly her eyes darted around to find the brunette and when her green eyes landed on the beauty, they immediately went wide. Regina stood at the end of the bed with a blood red candle in her hand. It smelled of apples, naturally. The flame flickered and waved on the wick, teasing Emma with its dancing. Quickly her eyes averted back to Regina's face, a question in her eyes. Regina read that question very quickly.

"Oh, that is exactly what it's for, dear. I told you I had quite a bit in store for you. I wasn't lying." That menacing tone of Regina's made Emma's mouth go dry and her legs quake.

Regina climbed onto the bed carefully, keeping the candle as steady as possible. She moved herself to Emma's side, facing her as she sat on her knees. Regina placed a solitary finger in between Emma's breast and slowly slid the finger down in a sensual and enticing slow motion. She swirled her finger around Emma's belly button and then stopped at her navel.

"I'll try not to mar your pretty skin too much. But I do believe you'll enjoy this."

Emma's first thought was that she would not, in fact, enjoy what Regina was about to do. She watched in aroused horror as Regina tilted the candle ever so slightly. The wax seemed to crawl towards the edge of the candle before dripping off completely. Emma watched the hot wax fall to her skin in what seemed like slow motion. But even with watching it fall, Emma was not prepared for the sting the spread across her skin. She hissed and closed her eyes tightly together.

Regina trailed the wax from Emma's belly button, leaving drops every inch until she reached her breasts. She flicked her thumb over Emma's erect nipples, appreciating them before dripping a circle around them both. And even though Emma's eyes were still tightly shut, she could practically feel the hum of arousal rising from the blonde's body. No matter how much Emma wanted to deny it, this kind of dominant sexual play aroused her to no end.

To check that fact, Regina moved the candle to her right hand and trailed her left hand down Emma's body. She cupped Emma's smooth sex before dipping two fingers inside. Emma's breath hitched and her hips jerked at the contact, eliciting a somewhat strangled sigh from her. When Regina pulled her fingers back, she spread her pointer and middle finger apart and watched Emma's arousal spread between them. With her nostrils flaring and her pupils dilating further, Regina brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them into her mouth. Her dark eyes closed and a muffled moan filled the room. Regina quickly cleaned Emma's arousal from her fingers before returning her hand back to Emma's soaking pussy.

"I have told you how wonderful you taste, haven't I, Ms. Swan?" Regina questioned, dipping her fingers back into Emma's wetness to add effect to her words.

"Verbally? No. You're usually very stingy with compliments. Rigid, really." Emma retorted, unable to keep herself in check.

Emma's snide remark was rewarded with a rather large circle of wax being dripped close to her navel. Emma jerked and tried to bite her tongue, but a gasp followed by a growl flew from her mouth.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Emma breathed, arousal rising with the pain.

"Oh, in due time, dear. In due time." Regina quipped, chuckling darkly.

The dripping of the wax continued, leaving drops of red wax all over Emma's body. There was even a rather large spot where Regina had written her initials with the wax. She smirked down at that, knowing that her initials would be a large red mark on Emma's skin for a while. Regina was also positive Emma would pay her back for that, but for now it was her turn to be the punisher.

Eventually Regina placed the candle down on the bedside table, blowing out the candle so it wouldn't drip on it. When she moved back to Emma, she positioned herself between the blonde's legs and breathed in the smell of Emma's arousal. She hummed her approval before moving in and biting hard on the inside of Emma's thighs. Emma yelped and jerked, but was unable to move her legs any further. Regina smiled widely and menacingly.

"You're tied down. You're not going anywhere, dear." Another hard bite to the opposite thigh followed Regina's words, making Emma whimper. "As I said earlier, I have something in store for you. We've never discussed it, but I decided I want to see how far I could push you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Emma questioned wearily, looking down at Regina.

"Did I say you could ask questions?" Regina looked up at her, a glare contorting her features. Emma swallowed and sighed, leaning her head back onto the pillow.

"I'm sorry, You Majesty." The way Emma had to grovel like that, it was demeaning and more than embarrassing. The only thing was, Emma enjoyed it. Regina had a way of making her feel tiny and small, but the pleasure was so worth it.

Regina seemed to forgive her transgressions and Emma was positive she had when she felt Regina's tongue slither against her throbbing clit. Emma's leg clenched in pleasure, knees bending momentarily until Regina's tongue was no longer felt. Emma groaned and tried to move towards Regina's mouth, but a hand stopped her. Emma's eyes slipped down to the woman between her legs, eyes begging for more even though Regina paid no attention to her face.

There was no warning when Regina immediately slid two fingers inside of Emma. Her fingers bent up, making Emma's legs quake when she hit the magic spot. Regina pumped her fingers in and out a few times before giving her attention to the green eyes boring down on her.

"Does that feel good, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, punctuating Emma's name with a twist of her fingers. Emma's only response was a curt nod and a squeak. "Perhaps I should add a third finger?" Regina purred, not even waiting for a response before she slipped a third finger into Emma's awaiting entrance. This brought out a long moan from Emma, who canted up her hips to push Regina's fingers deeper. A satisfied grin played out on Regina's lips at this move, making her raise an eyebrow as her eyes scanned Emma's sweaty body. Regina stopped the motions of her fingers and lifted herself up on one elbow to peer into Emma's face. Emma stared back at her for a moment, but her head felt heavy and so she let it fall back to the pillow.

"How much can you take, Emma?" Regina breathed, addressing the blonde by her first name unexpectedly. "Just how tight of a fit would my fist be?"

Emma's green eyes popped open and she immediately stared wide eyed at Regina. She almost asked a question, but bit her tongue.

"Good girl." Regina grinned, finding it amusing the Emma was in fact trying to keep herself in line. She could also see that Emma hadn't been expecting Regina to mention such an act as fisting. It was clear Emma had never even thought about it. But oh, Regina was going to make her think about it now.

"I think I could make it fit." Regina continued on with her previous line of thought. "It will be tight and probably painful at first, but I think that you'll learn to love it. Pain is pleasure, dear."

With a smack to Emma's heated core, Regina slide her forefinger and middle finger through Emma and quickly found her entrance once more. A third finger followed quickly after, but Regina was nowhere near satisfied yet. Emma squirmed above her, but she continued with her train of thought. A fourth finger was added, making the fit a little more tight. Emma groaned, trying to squeeze her thighs together, but Regina kept her legs spread wide open.

Regina made a steady pace of finger fucking Emma slowly and tortuously as she nipped and licked at the insides of the blonde's legs. She was priming her, prepping her for what was about to come, pun completely intended. Every now and then Regina would stop to suck roughly on Emma's sensitive bundle of nerves, which in turn made Emma let out a few growls of pleasure.

The dirty work was just getting started though as Regina began to push her fingers even further into Emma. Her walls contracted around her fingers and tried to resist them, but Regina was not about to give up. Thankfully Emma was providing enough of her sweet arousal to make it a little more easy. Not that Regina wanted to let Emma do anything the easy way. Regina worked her fingers in a little more, pushing in and pulling out slowly inch by inch. She knew when it was beginning to feel even more tight when Emma let out a groan of pleasure that was riddled with pain and frustration.

"Oh, come now, Emma. I know you love this. Just imagine the pleasure you'll get from having my entire hand inside you." Regina inched her hand in further, up to her top knuckles, as soon as the last words syllable ended.

"Oh, shit! Fuck!" Emma growled and moaned, fists clenching at the bed sheets beneath her.

Regina smiled before pulling out her hand. Emma immediately felt empty, but the feeling didn't last long. With Regina's five fingers pressed together tightly, she pushed into Emma's awaiting pussy. She moved into her until half her hand was inside of Emma. She could feel the blonde's walls tightening around her fingers, entrance trying to make room for the obstruction. Above her, Emma began to breath heavily through her nose. She was clenching her jaw tightly as Regina continued to push in.

A sound mixed of pleasure and pain ripped through Emma's throat when Regina pushed her hand all the way in. Emma's cunt soaked her hand all the way to her wrist. Regina licked her lips and found the sight of her hand inside of Emma to be highly arousing.

"You're very tight, Ms. Swan. My hand barely fits." Regina teased, flexing her fingers to send a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through Emma.

Emma sucked in a deep breath and moaned deep in her throat. She couldn't deny that the pain of having Regina's entire fist inside of her was arousing. And when Regina flexed her fingers once and then twice, she was thankful she wasn't standing up. The blonde was fairly positive she wouldn't walk right for a while. If she would even be able to get up after this.

Without even asking, though there was no need to in their game of dominance, Regina began to twist her hand inside of Emma. The blonde shook and grit her teeth together, Regina's pace of fist fucking Emma increasing second by second. It wasn't long before driving her fist into Emma with force, flexing her fingers each time she pushed in. Emma trembled from head to foot and could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. It was as she was climbing that hill to orgasm that she felt something press against her ass. Emma jumped and looked down. However, from the way Regina was bent over her, she couldn't see a thing.

In quick succession and just as she pushed her fist back into Emma's awaiting pussy, Regina slipped a wet finger into Emma's ass. The sensations intertwined together sent shockwaves of pleasure sizzling through Emma's veins. It was soon after that, as Regina continued a talented rhythm with both hands, that the brunette's mouth dropped to Emma's clit. Emma pushed her head back into the bed as hard as she could, her screams and moans bouncing off the walls of the room. She was becoming louder and louder, unable to hide and unable to care that she was pleasured beyond belief.

Regina sucked heartily on Emma's clit and fucked her with purpose. Her teeth grazed against Emma's throbbing clit, fist pumping and flexing inside of Emma simultaneously. Regina gained complete satisfaction to know she was making Emma come undone minute by minute. She unattached her mouth from Emma's clit for a moment to speak seductively to the blind writhing and squirming above her.

"I have you under my thumb, Ms. Swan. Right where I want you. And it's quite obvious, to me, that it's where you want to be. After all, it's why you're here enduring this. You can't get enough of me." There was a beat of silence, Regina's tone leaving room for teasing even as Emma's moans continued and Regina took a moment of pause. "You can't resist me, can you…. Emma?" She punctuated Emma's name clearly with a twist of her wrist and one last lick of her clit.

That was all it took for Emma to come undone. Her orgasm ripped through her, starting in her stomach and coursing out until it hit the tips of her fingers and toes. She screamed, mouth hung open and head pushing even further into the mattress. The orgasm continued, making her scream cut off until it left her writhing silently with her mouth open wide. Emma began to shake violently, Regina slowly removing her fist from Emma's entrance as the woman came down from her high. Even as the orgasm subsided and Emma sucked in a deep breath, her body continued to shake.

Emma was vaguely aware of the bed dipping and Regina disappearing yet again. It only minimally concerned her as she tried to catch her breath and stop her body from trembling. To say that her orgasm had been intense would be an rather large understatement. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had such a feeling rip its way through her body. Emma finally let go of the sheets she had been holding onto. She only hoped she hadn't ripped any holes in them.

Regina returned a moment later, but Emma had her eyes closed, which rendered her completely oblivious to what Regina had in her hand. Regina laid the object in her hand down and made her way to Emma's legs. With ease and quickness, Regina untied Emma's legs. The blood rushed to Emma's feet quickly, making them throb for a moment. Still Emma didn't open her eyes, only able to lay there and continue to bring herself back down from a cloud far beyond cloud nine. However, there was a smack to her stomach that startled her and her green eyes flashed open.

What greeted her was the sight of Regina holding the riding crop again, but in the other hand was a double edged dildo. Emma eyed it with suspicion, her eyes narrowing as she gave Regina an incredulous look. Regina rolled her eyes and bent over to look Emma in the eyes.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, Swan. You should know by now that my sexual appetite is practically insatiable." There was a wicked gleam in Regina's eyes as she said this and Emma swallowed hard. "Now, on your stomach." Regina demanded, grinning with cruel intention.


End file.
